


Choices Made

by Cala



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-24
Updated: 2005-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He makes a choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Made

"You really told Angel to fuck off?"  
"It sounded more like 'bite me'"  
"Tempting fate, aren't we?"  
"I had a choice. Fight in LA or make sure the whole world is safe by training new Slayers. And don't take it wrong; I doubt that any of the Senior Partners has a body like you."  
"That's very self-centered, Wes. I didn't know you had it in you!"  
"Your threats to kill me if I ever leave you worked too..."  
"I'm the Evil Slayer. I can be self-centered," Faith smiled.  
She'll call Giles about LA situation.

Wes kissed her.

She'll call tomorrow.


End file.
